The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for predicting response performance of transaction processing, and a recording medium recording a program for making a computer implement the function of the apparatus.
Conventionally known is a performance prediction system which predicts performance of a computer system. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-129876 discloses a system which predicts performance of a computer system based on the operation result of the computer system. The computer system includes front end servers, middle servers and backend servers. Each of the front end servers provides a user interface. Each of the middle servers executes predetermined processes via backend servers in response to requests from the front end servers, and returns the processing results to request sources. Each of the backend servers manages a database, and reads/writes data from/to the database in response to requests from the middle servers.
The performance prediction system stores, as the operation result of the middle servers, information of a number of servers, an average CPU utilization ratio, a BL performance function, an execution time per application, etc. The BL performance function calculates the CPU utilization ratio of middle servers from start frequencies of applications in the middle servers. The performance prediction system also stores a DB performance function. The DB performance function calculates, as the operation result of backend servers, a CPU utilization ratio of the backend servers from the total execution time of applications in the middle servers. In the event of addition of work-related matters, a required number of servers is calculated based on these operation results.
Particularly, on the basis of the start frequencies of applications corresponding to the added work-related matters, an increase in the CPU utilization ratio in the middle servers is calculated using the BL performance function. Based on the increase and the average CPU utilization ratio of the middle servers, a CPU utilization ratio after the addition of the work-related matters is predicted. Based on the predicted CPU utilization ratio, the required number of middle servers is calculated. As for the backend server, increases in the execution time of applications corresponding to the added work-related matters are calculated. On the basis of the increases, the execution time per application stored as the operation result of the middle servers, and so on, the total execution time of the applications after the addition of the work-related matters is calculated. On the basis of the total execution time and the DB performance function, the CPU utilization ratio in the backend servers is calculated, so that the required number of backend servers is calculated.